Summer In Seoul
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: annyeong, Junhye comeback dengan epep YunJae ini XD! mianhae YJS , Junhye membuat Yun jadian sama Ara T T *padahal Junhye juga YJS* oke , mind to RnR?    Gomawo


SUMMER IN SEOUL

Chapter 1

Jung Yunho menghela napas dengan keras, membuat pengunjung lain di Jeongnam Café melirik ke arahnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Yunho melihat ke sekeliling café dan menunduk kecil tanda meminta maaf. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan raut wajah bosan. "Pesananku lama sekali.", gumamnya. Seorang pelayan wanita berjalan ke arah meja Yunho, "Silakan tuan, Vanilla Latte satu, pie blueberry satu dan satu ice cream vanilla. Semuanya 4540 won!", kata pelayan tersebut sambil menaruh pesanan Yunho. Yunho memutar bola matanya dan memukul pelan lengan _yeoja_ tersebut, "Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau tak mengenalku, Kim Jaejoong! Lagipula, membayarnya kan di kasir!", ujarnya. _Yeoja _tersebut tertawa kecil lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yunho. "Aku disini pelayan, Yunho-_ssi_! Jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti pengunjung lain.", kilahnya. "Jaejoong-_a_, tapi kan aku sahabatmu! Kau lupa? Aku, Jung Yunho, adalah sahabat sejak kecil dari Kim Jaejoong_, arraseo_?". Jaejoong lagi-lagi tertawa, "_Ne, ne, arraseo_. Tapi aku benci padamu, Yunnie.", kata Jaejoong sambil cemberut. "_Wae_?". "Kau tahu, kau jarang sekali mengunjungiku, atau sekedar pergi ke café tempat aku bekerja. Apakah pekerjaanmu sebagai eksekutif muda sangat menyibukkan? Bahkan kau jarang sekali mengirimiku pesan, Yunho-_a_.", kata Jaejoong menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Yunho. "_Jinjja? Mianhae, _Jaejoong-_a_. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau lusa kita pergi ke Lotte World, hmm?", tawar Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari Jaejoong. Yunho tak pernah tahu, bahwa sahabat sejak kecil-nya, Kim Jaejoong, mencintainya. Ya, Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, tetapi Yunho hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Namun bagi Jaejoong itu tak apa-apa, asalkan Yunho bisa terus dekat dengannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengobrol santai, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan mereka. "Ehm..", deham seorang _namja_, oh mungkin lebih tepat disebut _ahjussi_. "Sudah selesai dengan pesanan _namja _ini, Jaejoong? Kalau sudah, bisakah kau antar pesanan yang sudah dimasak Jung-Il?", tanya _ahjussi_ tadi yang ternyata adalah pemilik café ini. "_Ne, _Junhyung _ahjussi, mianhae. Annyeong _Yunho-_a, _sampai ketemu besok!", kata Jaejoong sembari beranjak meninggalkan Yunho dan Junhyung. Junhyung tersenyum pada Yunho, lalu pamit padanya. Yunho menyandar sambil memakan pie blueberry-nya, menikmati pemandangan sore itu. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata kanannya. Pemandangan itu mengingatkan Yunho pada _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya dan menghiasi hari-harinya. _Yeojachingu_-nya. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Yunho saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Go Ara, satu-satunya _yeoja _yang ia cintai, _yeojachingu_-nya. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha agar air matanya hilang. Yunho melirik jam tangannya, "_Omo_! Sudah jam 6!". Yunho cepat-cepat menggigit pie-nya, memakan ice cream-nya, mengambil Vanilla Latte-nya dan berlari ke arah kasir. "Berapa semuanya?", tanya Yunho. "Meja berapa, tuan?", tanya _namja_ yang ada di kasir. Yunho melirik mejanya tadi, "18". "Baiklah, meja 18, pesanannya satu Vanilla Latte, satu ice cream dan satu pie blueberry, semuanya 4540 won!", Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan uang sebesar 5000 won. "Uangnya 5000 won, kembaliannya sebesar 460 won, _kamsahamnida_!". Yunho tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan café tersebut.

"Ara-_a, _kau dimana sekarang?", lirih Yunho sembari menendang-nendang kerikil di jalan yang menuju ke rumahnya. "Kau berjanji akan kembali padaku setelah kuliahmu selesai di Tokyo, kira-kira 2 tahun lagi. Tapi apa? Sudah hampir 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku, _chagi_, bahkan memberi kabar pun tidak. Apa kau sudah mempunyai _namjachingu _baru disana, Ara-_a_?". Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia tundukkan dan melompat terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya "_Yaa!_ Jaejoong _jeongmal pabboya_! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!", omel Yunho. Jaejoong hanya cengar-cengir diomeli sahabatnya. "Hehe, _mianhae, _Yunnie.", jawabnya dengan muka watados. PLAAAK! Jaejoong menampar Yunho yang memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya tanda mengejek, "_Yaa!_ Kau ini, aku minta maaf kenapa malah diejek seperti itu? Dasar _namja pabbo_!", semprot Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa kecil, lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Ayo ke atas, _ahjumma_.". Jaejoong melotot pada Yunho, "_Yaa!_ Kenapa memanggilku _ahjumma_? Dan kenapa menarik-narik tanganku?", kata Jaejoong, walaupun dalam hatinya ia senang sekali tangannya dipegang oleh Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum konyol, lalu menarik, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Jaejoong ke atas, ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong tak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya ketika ia masuk ke kamar Yunho. Benda-benda di kamar itu tampak mahal, apalagi saat Jaejoong melihat miniature Menara Eiffel dari kaca dan ditaburi berlian. "Yunnie, aku tahu kau kaya, tapi aku tak menyangka kau sekaya ini.", kata Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling kamar Yunho, dan hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat foto Ara dan Yunho di samping tempat tidur Yunho. "Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali?", gumam Jaejoong. "Kau bilang apa, Joongie?", tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. "_A-aniyo, gwaenchana_.", jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup. "_Jeongmal_? Jangan berbohong padaku, Jae-_a"_. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Buat apa kau mengajakku ke sini, Yun?", tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napas, "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Ara.", Jaejoong mengangguk maklum, meskipun sekarang ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Jae, apakah kau tahu kabar Ara sekarang? Apakah ia memiliki _namjachingu _selain aku? Atau dia pindah ke Kyoto, atau Osaka, mungkin? Kau tahu kabar apapun tentang dirinya 4 tahun terakhir ini?", tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, "_Mianhae_, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku tak mendengar kabar apapun soal Ara selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. _Jeongmal mianhae, _Yunnie". Yunho menghela napas pelan, "Tapi kau sahabatnya, Jae!", ujar Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng lagi, "_Mianhae_.". Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, lalu mulai terisak, "Ara, dimana kau? Kau lupa dengan janjimu, eoh? Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku? Aku tak bisa lagi menghubungimu, Ara, kau pun tak mengirim kabar apapun. Dimana kau, Ara? Dimana? JAWAB AKU, GO ARA!", racau Yunho. "Ssst.., _uljima _Yun, _uljima_.", kata Jaejoong. Perlahan-lahan, Yunho mulai menutup matanya. Jaejoong beranjak keluar dari kamar Yunho perlahan-lahan. "_Mianhae, _Yun". Jaejoong terpaksa harus menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya dari Yunho. Ini demi permintaan Ara. "_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, _Yun-_a_.", ulang Jaejoong sambil terisak kecil. "Ara-_a_ _jeongmal pabboya!_.", umpat Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Enggh…", erang Yunho keesokan paginya. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Yunho menguap kecil, lalu melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Mata musangnya membulat, "_Mwo? Aish, _sudah jam setengah tujuh! Aku terlambat bangun!". Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi, memakai baju kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan turun ke bawah. Matanya menangkap Vanilla Latte dan sebuah memo di meja makannya. 'Morning, Yun^^ ini sudah kusiapkan Vanilla Latte, _mian_ kalau sudah dingin, ya, soalnya aku membelinya dari jam setengah enam pagi. Jaejoong', begitulah isi memo tersebut. Yunho tersenyum kecil "_Gommawo_, Jaejoong-_a_."

Yunho berlari-lari menuju tempat kerjanya sambil terus melihat jam tangannya, sampai ia tak melihat seorang _yeoja _dan _namja _dihadapannya. BRUUK! "Astaga, _mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae, _aku tak melihat kali—", ucapan Yunho terpotong ketika ia melihat siapa _yeoja _dihadapannya. "Ara? Kau Ara kan? Benar kan kau Go Ara?", tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah senang sekaligus tidak percaya. "Jung Yunho?", _yeoja _itu malah bertanya balik. "Astaga, Ara! Aku sangat merindukanmu! _Bogoshippoyo, _Ara-_a_!", ujar Yunho lalu memeluk erat Ara. "Ara, kenapa tak memberiku kabar selama 4 tahun terakhir ini?", tanya Yunho. "Bu-bukankah kau hendak pergi bekerja, Yunho-_ssi_? Kau terburu-buru berangkat bekerja, kan?", Ara malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku tak peduli! Jawab aku, Ara_-a_! Eoh, kenapa barusan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi? _Dan siapa _namja _ini?", tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi. Ara hanya terpaku di tempatnya, tak menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan Yunho. "Lupakah kau, Ara? Kau berjanji akan kembali dalam waktu 2 tahun karena kau hendak menuntut ilmu di Tokyo! Lupakah kau bahwa sebelum kau pergi, aku mengajakmu ke Seoul Garden Restaurant malam hari? Bahkan aku sudah berjanji, bahwa sekembalinya kau dari Tokyo, aku akan menikahimu?", kata Yunho penuh emosi. "Benarkah itu, _chagi_?", tanya _namja_ di sebelah Ara yang sejak tadi diam. Yunho tampak terkejut, "Eoh? _Chagi? _ Kau pikir kau siapa, _namja _jelek? Ara milikku!". Ara tampak gugup sesaat, "_A-aniyo, chagi_. Itu tidak benar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa _namja _ini.", jawab Ara. Mata Yunho membulat, "Lalu kenapa kau tahu namaku? Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Ara-_a _!". Ara menunjuk ke _tag _di jas Yunho, "Disitu ada namamu, kan? Jung Yunho. Aku hanya tahu itu."

~TBC~

_Eottohkae_, readers? Bersediakah review FF Jihye ini? ^^

Regards,

Jung Jihye

a.k.a

Junhye


End file.
